


Harry Potter and A Change of Circumstances

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980-1990s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF moms, Best Friends with Malfoy, F/F, F/M, Gay, Good Malfoy Family, Harry Potter is a Slytherin, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was not raised by Dursleys, Has Two Moms, Healthy Relationships, Hufflepuff x Slytherin, Kid Harry Potter, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Moms, Magic household, Mothers of the year, Muggles are assholes, Not Canon Compliant, Not everyone is gay but its close, Other, POV Lesbian Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slytherin Harry Potter, The whole world isnt total shit, What the hell else, Witchcraft, Witches, gay marrige is legal in the wizarding world because muggles cant get their shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Mrs and Mrs. Silverstone wake up with a baby on their front door in the middle of the night. Or Harry is raised by two moms who give him the world and kick anyone's ass who disagree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro, I'm a little Harry Potter universe rusty but I'm giving this a go. Chapters will be longer I promise.   
> (Gay marriage is legal in the wizarding community because they've got their shit together, even in the late eighties/ early nineties. Muggles have trouble pulling their head from their ass)

It was three a.m. at the Mrs. and Mrs. Silverstone residence. It was a chilly night with crisp air that blew through the wizarding neighborhood causing many to shut their windows and light a warm fire.   
Mrs. and Mrs. Silverstone were proud to say they were perfectly abnormal in and deny any sense of normality with a slight wave of their wrist.   
Both women were proud purebloods, however Mrs. Evangeline was a Hufflepuff and her beloved wife was a Slytherin through and through. These perfectly abnormal women lived a simple life, Mrs. Lumina Silverstone was a wonderful researcher on dark arts and she and her wife owned a wizard potion supply store and a bookstore on diagon alley.   
The pair was quite successful in their business, and in their lives. They were stable and opened their arms to anyone who accept their kindness.  
That's why they were chosen.   
Chosen for what? Well, chosen to raise the child that would be forever defined by an incident he would never have any memory of. A child that was a miracle and a tragedy on the same coin.   
This child's name? Why it was Harry, Harry Potter. 

* * * * * * *

 

"What is it darling?" Evangeline asked peering around her wife.

"I believe it is... a baby." Slender pale hands picked up the basket. Lumina carried the basket inside, tightening the robe she wore as the chill still stuck to her. Evangeline shut the door behind her and followed the woman into their living room. 

Careful hands picked up the note left with the child. Lumina covered her mouth.   
"The Ministry has deemed us to be suitable parents for, Harry."

Evangeline scooped the child out of the basket and looked over at the letter.   
"This is the Potter child?" Her hands caressed the chubby cheeks of the baby boy and pushed back fine black hairs to get a look at his forehead.   
"The poor thing, it is him. His parents.... Lumy that's awful." 

The blonde's lips faltered into a slight frown. "It truly is. He will have a legacy that he will never know."

Evangeline looked at her wife, who's eyes were clouded with an emotion she could not read. She felt her heart swell in her chest as she held Harry.   
"What do you suppose we do?" Silver eyes looked at Lumina watching for any distinctive emotion to cross her face. 

"Be damn good parents. It's all we could do."


	2. Mornings at the Silverstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumina goes by Lumy, and mum whilst Evangeline goes by Angie and Momma.  
> Enjoy :D

It was several years later from when the Silverstone's had found their Harry on their porch.   
Harry was four years old and mainly hair. Evangeline had woke up that morning with the wiggly child in between her and Lumina. His red sweater was pulled up to his chin and he was buried in the blankets giggling. Lumina was whispering and tickling their child.   
Evangeline blinked and yawned and fixed her rolling stones shirt.   
"Now what exactly are you two conspirators going on about?" She teased poking a finger in Harry's cheek and ruffling the black mop on his head. 

"Malfoy's Momma!" Harry exclaimed giggling as he gave a toothy grin that had not left his features. He jumped on her lap causing her to ompf as his head hit into her stomach.

Lumina propped herself on her elbow, her gentle waves of blond hair spilling over her shoulders. Evangeline watched her wife blink slowly yawn.   
"We did promise Angie." Lumina said with a sleepy voice. 

"They don't really like me Lumy. I thought the stupid hufflepuff stigma would leave after school." 

"They don't mean it Angie. They were just giving you a hard time. They really adore you I promise. "

"You're joking right? Narcissa took one look at me and I could practically feel the judgment rolling off of her." Evangeline scoffed as she stroked Harry's hair absently. 

"Sweetheart she judges everyone. She's a Slytherin, it's what we do."

"It's just frustrating. But I know you are close with them. Besides," she huffed annoyed that her wife was right. "-Harry could benefit from meeting another child. Homeschooling doesn't exactly do well for social skills. "

Lumina sat up, her silk night gown was rumpled but always in a better state than Evangeline's hole filled shirts. 

"Thank you darling. Please, just give them a chance?" The blonde placed a kiss on her cheek and one on Harry's head. "I'll give them a ring and let them know we are on our way, whilst you start breakfast."

Evangeline watched as Lumina left their bedroom.   
"So, what's for breakfast?" She asked with a lopsided smile to the child who had almost dozed off in her lap. 

Harry jumped up on the bed, his red sweater sleeves flopping wildly as they were too big, and exclaimed "Pancakes Momma! Pancakes!" 

"Okay, pancakes. Go in the kitchen before the tickle monster eats them." 

He laughed and scrambled to the edge of the bed, running into the kitchen, surely to hide behind Lumina's legs to protect him from the ever so dreadful tickle monster. Stretching she eventually got out of bed, scratching her scalp she tried to remove some of the tangles from her waist length black hair. 

Harry had Lumina wrapped around his little finger. No doubt her as well, but Lumina especially. If their little boy asked for the moon, she would get and gift wrap it for him.   
Evangeline just might do the same. It'd be hard not to, not with those large green eyes and pout. His pout was rarely used, however when it was, oh boy. Mountains might move. 

Evangeline put on a pair of ripped jeans and entered the kitchen.  
Lumina was just hanging the phone up, as she held Harry on her hip. 

"What time are we meeting the Malfoys?" She asked as she began gathering the ingredients for pancakes, or rather the instant pancakes. She couldn't cook to save her life, it was very different than potions, Lumina always laughed at her attempts, but she was worse. Lumina wasn't allowed near the oven, at least Evangeline could follow box instructions and get something edible out of it. 

"Around one. We need to stop by the shop first, I left my coat there and it's supposed to get colder." Evangeline wrinkled her nose, winter wasn't something she favored.

"Alright. Plenty of time to work this one into suitable clothes." 

Evangeline poured the powder into a bowl along with the milk.   
"Oh Lumy, grab Harry's glasses. They are on the nightstand." 

"Right." Lumina slowly walked into their bedroom, Harry still in tow.   
By the time she was pouring some of the batter on the pan the pair returned. The large black round framed glasses sat on his face. They weren't her favorite but Harry picked them out and refused any other frame style. 

"Lumy why don't you get dressed, breakfast will be done in a little bit." Lumina smiled and set Harry down in his chair. She hummed a response before bopping Harry's nose with her finger. 

She grinned as she flipped the pancake. Her rig caught the light.   
She loved her wedding ring, a silver band with a large diamond. Little black stones running around the band. It caught the light most certainly. Evangeline thought it was a little much, but Lumina refused and said it was exactly enough for her. 

By the time five pancakes had cooked Lumina had emerged from their room, polished and pristine. Her hair was pushed to on side of her neck and it was brushed nicely. Her lips were painted her favorite dark red and her eyes were framed with large lashes and black cat eye liner. God she was beautiful. 

She was wearing a business looking skirt and crisp grey blouse. A string of pearls hung from her neck and pearls sat on her ears. 

Evangeline accidentally spilled maple syrup down the front of her shirt.   
"Bloody hell!" 

Lumina stifled a giggle and kissed her cheek.   
"Go get cleaned up. I'll make sure he eats."

"Okay. It's completely your fault for making me spill." 

Lumina arched a thin brow. "Really?"

"I mean obviously, look at yourself gorgeous." 

"Thanks darling."


	3. Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malfoys and Weasley's oh my.

With Harry in one hand and Lumina in the other Evangeline walked down Diagon alley. Harry was almost bouncing with anticipation, ready to meet the Malfoys. Evangeline's wild mass of black hair was tied in an almost neat phony tail. Her dark brown sweater was layered with a scarf and a leather wind breaker. Harry was similarly layered only his sweater was a forest green and his scarf was black with white stripes.  
Lumina was the only without a coat, as they were currently on their way to retrieve it.  
They stopped in front of their store, Silverstone's Potions and Things. It was their pride and joy, other than Harry of course, he was first.   
The dark stone building with its silver lettering was still relatively new. They touched up the paint every year to reduce aging. Lumina jingled the key in the door. 

"Why don't you two wait outside- it will be quicker."

Evangeline shrugged wiping a stray hair from her face.   
"Okay, sure."

"I'll be back in a moment."

Evangeline smiled and watched her wife disappear into the darkness of the shop. Pulling her coat tighter she sat on the bench by the front of the shop, placing Harry beside her. 

He smiled at her, causing her to ruffle his hair and him giggle and weakly protest. A gentle grin perched on her lips, he made her so happy. She never thought she would have a child in her life. The Ministry wasn't exactly easy to please, and they were the ones who ran the wizard and witch adoption. They had applied almost a year before this bundle of joy was placed in their lives. 

"Ello."   
She was pulled from her thoughts by a little boy. His red hair was a mess of wavy curls and his face was splashed with freckles.   
"Hello there." She said tilting her head sideways. 

"My mum wanted to ask-" he looked down at a slip of paper, "where she could find wormswood." His voice was slow but sure of himself.

"My shop sells wormswood. Where is your mother?" She questioned, soon she saw a frazzled red haired woman with three children, four considering the one on her hip.  
"Ronald!" She squeaked obviously embarrassed. 

Evangeline smiled. Harry was watching intrigued, having not said anything.   
"My apologies miss-" 

"Don't fret. He was no bother. Wormswood was it? Powder or shavings?" 

The woman pursed her lips.   
"Powder." Her children were all looking around, there was four boys and only baby girl.   
Evangeline smiled, "Please, come on in. What is your name?" 

She pushed open the shop door holding it open for the woman an her children.   
"Molly, Molly Weasley." She said as she followed Evangeline to counter as she began pulling a sack of powder from the shelves. 

"I'm Evangeline and that's my son Harry. I don't know where my wife has run off to." 

Molly pulled her lips up in a smile, "You have raised quite the gentleman." 

"I try." 

Evangeline poured the wormswood powder into a paper bag.   
"How much?" 

"On the house. But you could tell me where you got that sweater for Ronald. It looks so warm, winter is coming up and I want Harry bundled up." 

Molly beamed with pride, shyness still present but pride nonetheless. "I made it, do you knit?" 

Evangeline shook her head. "I have always wanted." 

"We could meet for tea, I could show you?" She offered gently. 

"Absolutely!" Evangeline nodded. "My name is Evangeline Silverstone by the way, meet at Jameson cafe on South around two Thursday?" 

"Sounds like a plan." Ron tugged at his mother's hand. "I'll send an owl to your shop tomorrow, confirming." 

Molly began gathering her things and children and left with a goodbye and wave. Not to long after Lumina came down the shops stairs, and irritated expression on her face. 

"What is it?" 

Lumina sighed and fixed her coat and scarf.   
"Madame Lucia called about the rent, woman doesn't know her rear from a hole in the ground, I bloody swear." 

Evangeline shook her head and took Harry's hand. "Confuse the payments again?" 

"Of course. Let's take Floo Powder to the Malfoy's I fear we are going to be late. "

 

****

Several minutes later they were being greeted by the Malfoys. Lumina falling into easy conversation with Narcissa and Lucious. Evangeline added only a few things to the conversation. She felt out of place, always did in fancy settings. 

"Draco! Come in here please!"   
So that must have been their son. 

A bright blond haired boy, similar in age to Harry entered the elegant foyer. Harry shuffled next to her. Draco stood in between his mother and father. 

"Go on Harry, say hello." Lumina said gently.

"Hello." He spoke confidently. "I am Harry. Harry Silverstone." 

"I'm Draco, Malfoy. You already knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry liked the Malfoys, they were certainly interesting people. Draco was pretty cool too. He was a little rude, but Momma always said be nice to people even if they weren't so nice to you, because you don't know what's wrong with them. And that seemed to do the trick. Draco was nicer after a few minutes of Harry being nice. Draco had really nice toys and lots of them.   
\- - 

"Okay Draco, now what?" Harry asked as they were inside the fort. 

"I dunno." He said as he set the flashlight down in the middle of the fort. 

"Boys! Time for Harry to leave!"

Harry groaned and so did Draco.   
"Rubbish. Come on Harry. Mother doesn't like to wait-" Draco trailed off.

The boys reluctantly trudged down the stairs down to Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy along with his Mums.

His Momma smiled at him, her black hair fell over one shoulder as she leaned down.   
She smoothed his sweater and ruffled his hair. 

"Have fun?" 

"Yeah," he smiled. His Mum was saying goodbye to Mrs. Malfoy, patting her on the shoulder.

His Momma grabbed his hand and his coat he had abandoned next to her earlier.  
He liked meeting the Malfoys.  
\- - - - 

Lumina finished her goodbye to Narcissa and her husband. She patted little Draco on the head and the Silverstones left using floo powder. 

Lumina smiled at Angie when they arrived back at their home. The clock read six as they walked in to living room.  
"Do you want me to cook?" She asked as Evangeline hung up her coat. 

"I don't want food poisoning dear. It's a nice offer." Evangeline quipped with a laugh.   
Harry ran past them and into his room, mumbling something about a blanket fort. Lumina didn't quite catch it. 

"I can cook-" Lumina paused. "Okay no I can't. But I can operate a telephone to call people that can?" 

"Oh my. Such a talent. Take me now my blond Casanova." Evangeline dipped her body in a mock swoon.

"You are so, full of shit sweetheart." Lumina smiled and poked her wife in the stomach. 

"I am aware."

"So yes to to the take out?" 

"Absolutely- I'm going to shower. Feel free to join. If you're not to exhausted by using the telephone." 

Lumina pinched her lips together but hurried to the phone anyways. Evangeline laughed and hurried to their bathroom.


End file.
